


Blank Canvass

by yoonjeongshi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:15:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonjeongshi/pseuds/yoonjeongshi
Summary: “What if one day, you found your inspiration to draw again? To move your pencils and put your colors into life?”
Relationships: Fluff - Relationship, Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo| Joshua, One Shot Collection - Relationship, One shot - Relationship, Seventeen - Relationship, YoonHong - Relationship, jihan - Relationship, yoon jeonghan - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	Blank Canvass

**Author's Note:**

> boy!!! the time I woke up there is this YoonHong concept that is stuck inside my head
> 
> so enjoy :) 
> 
> P.S English is not my mother tongue so sorry in my part if there are grammatical errors :3

Joshua seems to be drained in every artist's aspect. Searching for a good reason to draw again makes him want to cry at night for he misses his eagerness as an artist. Staring at his old blank canvass that is hanging on the wall, he wished that the canvass can draw something to itself or he wishes that something will drop unto himself and once he wakes up his adrenaline in sketching will return.

While he was busy getting frustrated about his self being lost in his thoughts on when will his artist's block will end, he was started by the repetitive noise of his doorbell. He frustratedly drops his pencil and approaches the door. When he opened the door, it feels like the time stops on its own ticking and something magical suddenly appeared in front of his doorsteps. A young man that seems like the same age as him. With a very beautiful face that even a pencil itself can draw this type of feature. Plump lips, beautiful eyes and perfect nose.

Joshua was taken back when he saw the guy in front of his door frame, a d he tried to compose himself and be a normal person. Jeonghan feels quite nervous because of the way how Joshua stares and observe him. 

"Uhm... excuse me.... sir... but.... do I have a speck of dirt in my face?" 

Even his voice sounds perfect, but Joshua was quite startled he felt embarrassed because he was checking the guy the way he checks his subject in portraiture. 

"oh... sorry. there's none. Anyway, what seems to be the need to help of a young man?" 

"Thank goodness, hmm... my professor told me I should look for a young man named Joshua Hong, for he is an underrated Artist, she also told me that I should approach that guy when it comes to training for portraiture"

"So, are you Mr. Joshua Hong?" 

"Oh yeah, and please stop with honorifics. Just call me Joshua, anyway come in. So, I will teach you the basics”

“by the way my name is Jeonghan, if you don’t mind asking”

As they entered, Jeonghan was amazed at Joshua's exhibit wall in the living room. His masterpiece is magnificent and you won't get tired, looking at it. Joshua went to his kitchen to prepare some drinks for Jeonghan, while his visitor, roam around the area praise his artworks. While he was checking the artworks, he suddenly felt that there is something wrong with some of his artworks. Some of his artworks are unfinished and left hanging and what seems to catch his attention is an exhibit of 3 plain blank canvasses. He went there and slightly asked Joshua. 

"Si— I mean Joshua, not to brag or something but I saw a 3 blank canvass om your living room and also some of your artworks are left unfinished. What seems to be the catch? if you don't mind, telling me. It's also okay if you will not tell me " 

Joshua suddenly felt nervous because of his detailed questions, but he didn't feel guilty or something because there is something in Jeonghan that makes him comfortable in many ways. He was thinking he should tell the truth to Jeonghan or not, but it seems like the young man can tell if a person is lying or not. He doesn't want any uncomfortable gap between the persons he approaches and Joshua feels like he wants his company all the time for he feels safe and inspired when he first observed Jeonghan. 

"To be honestly speaking. I am having my artist block again. Every month I experience this. Losing inspiration or being tired is my reason. I enjoyed painting but, sometimes I wonder I should stop it because nobody appreciates it. It feels like my artworks are hidden for the world because the audience might speak bloody comments when they saw this"

While Joshua was sharing his frustrations, drops of tears suddenly appeared in his eyes, and Jeonghan was panicking on how to comfort the guy. Jeonghan gave him a handkerchief and suddenly approached the guy to pat his head.

"being an underrated person is quite frustrating too. and also, being a great person wherein people expect great things from you is one of my big frustrations" 

Jeonghan can't think of any way to comfort the guy that's why he suddenly hugged him tight. A hug that symbolizes "I am here for you don't worry" and "stop listening to their voices and start listening to your passion". 

Joshua sobbed in Jeonghan's chest and Jeonghan comfort him by hugging him tighter and pats his head. Tears streams continuously and Jeonghan has this eagerness to help this guy. 

"that's okay Josh, keep releasing your frustrations. It’s better than bottling things up inside and when it reaches its limit bursting some unconscious word is rather not helpful. So, keep telling me your frustrations it's fine. You can trust. and I will help you" 

Joshua suddenly felt relieved for it is the first time in his legal stage for somebody to comfort him. He stopped sobbing and look up to Jeonghan. Jeonghan stares back and they can feel the heat of the moment. Joshua stares at Jeonghan’s eye observing and trying to decipher what his eyes are telling him. Indulging his thoughts because Jeonghan’s eyes, Joshua didn’t realize that the space between them is so close to each other that when somebody pushed Joshua, his lips will surely land on Jeonghan’s cherry colored lips. Curiosity kills Joshua so bad that without further preparation, Joshua suddenly kissed Jeonghan. Jeonghan was surprised because of his actions but he didn't pull back, hence he replied to his kisses. Ever since Jeonghan saw Joshua he has this consciousness that tells him "you should kiss this guy" but not in the wrong way. A kiss that symbolizes comfort to the guy. They reached the heat of the moment and then suddenly Jeonghan bites Joshua's lower lip and asked tried to enter his tongue asking for permission. Joshua then complied and now his arms and hands are in Jeonghans nape. Their kissing scene was filled with Jeonghan's dominance and later on Jeonghan lift Joshua and leads them to Joshua's room to continue. 

In the middle of their kissing, Joshua asked Jeonghan something, 

"are you willing to be my subject in my portraits and help me find my inspiration again?" 

"I would love too, darling. Even if it means having you every day that's okay. For I will be here for you no matter what it takes" 

He replied without breaking to each other's kiss. Jeonghan suddenly grabbed Joshua's shirt and removed it for him and so does Joshua to Jeonghan. Jeonghan leaving love bites to Joshua's neck and trailing down his left hand to Joshua hole. Joshua tightened his embrace to Jeonghan and then Jeonghan asked. 

"are you willing to submit yourself to me, Mr. Painter?" 

"with all your gentleness and respect, Mr. Subject" 

and without hesitation, Jeonghan unbuckled his belt and removed his pants and do the same thing to Joshua. Giving no warnings, Jeonghan entered Joshua gently for his hole is quite tight and he didn't move immediately because he wants Joshua to adjust for the meantime. 

"Baby, let me be your inspiration and let us remove that artist block of your together"

and the night is filled with skin slapping and comfort, for Joshua knows that the next day him being a painter and Jeonghan being with his side will return his missing passion and reverts him back to his usual inspired underrated Artist.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you. I hope you like it :) Have a great day and stay safe :)


End file.
